My new life
by tteerit9648
Summary: I am a failure martial artist. In the legend, it said that my bloodline was destined to be a hero to bring down an absolute evil. But how could I do that? I am not even capable of surpassing my old man. Nevertheless, I got my chance to prove myself, in this land of Gensokyo.


**This is the first teaser from my new project. I will just wait and see what happen first.**

The one thing that I hate the most in this world is being put in a situation without any explanation. Those people always force something on other and merely shrug it off like nothing. It pissed me off so much.

The situation I'm in right now is pretty comparable to that. I don't even know what the fuck is going on. I remembered sitting there in my room, browsing fanfiction to pass my time. The next thing I know, I was in a forest without knowing anything.

The first thing I heard all around me, was the noise from a various sound that sound way more pissed off than I am. But they quickly go away as I am sitting up, prepare to run when necessary.

What is this, did I just get transport to another world?

My life in a previous world was nothing too good or bad. I am just an average guy you can find anywhere. I have no talent in sport but not bad at them. I never score more than 80% on a test, but never less than 50%. In conclusion, nothing is outstanding about me.

Why did I get chosen then? Hm…this is a question, isn't it?

I am surprised at how unsurprised I was to be put into this weird situation. To be honest, there are many strange things in my life that unexplainable to me, to a point where I was unable to be shocked by literally everything else.

It doesn't mean that I am okay with this situation though. It's true that's my life back there is a lot less attractive than this. But I have a family to go back to, and I have a little sister to take care off. It doesn't matter how much fun I can get out of this; I must find a way back!

With my new determination, I sprang myself up from the floor and observed the surrounding area for any danger that may still linger around here. Found none, I start to stroll toward a small path between the tree. I may not know where I will end up, but it was the only way.

…

Hm…that's weird.

I have been walking for about 5 hours. The forest still goes on and on, without any sign of ending. I may not get easily despair, but this is too much. My legs are starting to give in, and my sense of danger is at its peak right now.

It's just the sense of danger though. I could feel all these eyes from some monstrosity is still observe my every movement. But they didn't decide to attack me, not yet, at least. I want them to go away though. I don't feel safe around here…huh?

In front of me, a young-looking girl is standing before me. She has a blonde hair, red eyes with an innocent look to them. She wears a black vest with a dark red necktie. She is smiling like a lost child as I approach her.

"Hey there, little girl. Are you lost? This place looks dangerous. You should come and stay with me until we get through this."

"Um, mister. That's nice of you, but I am hungry…" She's hungry…is it?

"Now, let's see here…umm?...sorry. Don't look like I have anything that you can eat."

"That's fine, mister. I have a portion of food in front of me right now~" She shows me the smile that I could only describe as innocent and beast-like at the same time. But when she smiles, the only thing that distinguishes this girl and human is the shiny sharp fang in her mouth. This girl is no ordinary.

"That's…alright, I guess? Well…big brother has some other errand to attend to, BYE!"

"Huh, didn't you say that you're lost, mister?"

"Ha..ha. I have no idea what you're talking about, sister. I am not capable of such a thing! My existence is filled with success, you see."

"Then, would mister be successful in becoming my food, I wonder~?" Oh, hell naw!

My left foot suddenly rises and kick the dirt in front of me into her face. The little girl eyes widened in shock from my attack. It didn't seem to faze her much as she closes her eyes for a moment and reopens them when the smoke of dirt clear. But that moment was enough for me.

I suddenly dash forward with all I got. This is the only chance I will have to escape from this situation. Since I didn't know how powerful she was going to be, I can't take a bet and fight her one on one. It was too risky!

As she was still in her shock state, another foot swing with a perfect angle and impact her skull at speed faster than she could react. Just from the force alone, she flew away from me and hit her neck on a faraway tree. Is she dead? No! It doesn't matter to me right now. I must get out of here before she got back up.

Alright, okay. I am not exactly a regular guy. I like to believe that I am an average person though. The technique I used was passed down from my family, generation after generation. It's said to be the most powerful technique that could be achieved by a mortal. In legend from my old family book, it said that a master of this technique could even beat down a dragon god with just a regular fist. But that was an old legend, and it could be a lie, fabricated to make a successor more serious in their training.

Even so, that didn't stop my dad from being the one person I look up to the most. Since I was a child, I go to watch all his match up close. As I see him beat down every one of his opponents, my eyes shine up every time. The legend may be fake, but his inhumane strength was real to me. I always wish to be like him…

Until that fateful day…I honestly still have no idea what the hell is happening, my memories are still fuzzy to me. But I remember, my dad that I trust the most, come back home drunk and with abnormally sharp eyes. That day is the same day that I was sitting at the dining table and talking with my sister about various fighting technique. I still remember that sweet smile on her face throughout my story, it was a smile that couldn't replicate by anyone else. I was happy…she was happy…

That happiness soon turns to ash as my dad barge into a room with the angriest expression I have ever seen on his face. It was not the same loving father I always have, but the manifestation of Satan himself is all I recognized from him.

After that, it was all blurry, like it wasn't even real. Every moment pass by without me noticing. But I 'woke up' to a sound of my little sister crying at my side. I asked her 'What's wrong' she said nothing but crying her eyes out, so I remove my eyes from her and observe pies of meat behind her. I didn't recognize it anymore, but I think it uses to be a human from a shape of its eyeball down on the floor.

Huh? That's weird, I thought then. I should know who it was, and yet, I feel nothing except a few tears threaten to fell from my eyes.

But why was my sister doesn't stop crying? Why is she looking at me with those sad eyes? It's going to be okay, I tried to say to her, but my voice didn't come out, I don't have a strength to say it.

As every bit of power, I have currently died down as each second pass. I look down at a lower half of my body in curiosity. What I found there was terrifying. Both of my legs bend at an impossible angle, and my body has a lot of bruise on it. My shirt and short was ripped apart and in a condition where it couldn't be repaired. With that, my consciousness fades away.

I woke up the next week inside a hospital. Both my sister and the doctors were there to greet me as I awaken from my slumber. Multiple doctors that seem to be trying their hardest to keep me alive were amazed at my recovery speed. They said that from my blood loss and brain damage, I shouldn't be able to wake up for another month or so.

That's when the new of my father death hit me, he was in a position of unrecognizable, even by polices. They were only able to identify him because of his id card and his DNA. I was accused as his murderer at the time.

But my accusation ends with justified self-defense because of the state my body was in when the ambulance come for me. Couple with the fact that my sister helps to vouch for me. It was one of my most terrible periods, but I get through it.

Right now, me and my sister go back to live with my mother after we didn't see each other for a long time because of unknown reason. Yes…she didn't tell us anything about why she left us with dad, but one day she suddenly comes back and purpose the idea that we should go back to live with her. However, she was the only one excluding my sister that I have left, so I complied.

There was something weird about my mom behavior the whole time I lived with her. First, she didn't get sad at all at dad demise. In fact, I never saw she talk about him even once. Second, she often left home for a month and then come back as if nothing has changed, without any explanation! Finally, she said that she would look after us, but all she did was nothing at all. She didn't even provide us with any money, and she said that 'Huh…Do you want money? Everything in this world is not free, you know? If you want money, find one yourself.'

In a way, I am glad because I would not be able to mature that fast since the early years if not for her, but I still think that she's a bitch for not caring about us at all. Every time I look at a mother kiss their child, and hugging them, I feel jealous because I could never ask for that from my mother. I am shocked that child protective services didn't come knocking at our house yet.

However, even with how shitty of a mom she was, I still love her. It was not loved through a relationship, mind you. But a love through a connection in the bloodline, an unconditional love.

After I come to live with her, I started to think back about the time when my life flourished with happiness, the time when I was looking up to my dad with dazing eyes. I want those days to return, I want to become someone my little sister can be proud with, I want her to look up to me like I did to dad, so that our happiness can return…

I still have a book that passes down from my family, generation to generation. It was the book that dad used to self-taught himself into being able to replicate the unique technique demonstrated in there. It was my most prized treasure and the only memory of him that remains in this world. If I want to be like him, I have to work hard from now on! I thought.

Since that day forward, I started to train with every method I can, even if my body broke from tiredness, even if I am going to collapse. I still have that small hope, a hope of becoming the best brother my sister could ever have since dad left us. I want to see that sweet smile of her again if possible.

But that only solidifies the fact at how much of a failure I am. I have broken so many bones and shed so many tears during my training. But for ten years since I started practicing a martial art style called dragon fist, I didn't make much progress. I could punch a hole in a wall, yes. But there's no way I could fight toe to toe with the real master from any martial arts style. Is this the limit of my mortal body?

In the end, I could never become good enough to participate in any

competition. I got a heavy strike but weak in technique. That's a massive no-no when fighting in a real ring. How hard you hit will be a no factor to a competitor that can dodge it.

That's when I realized that I should give up on this dream altogether and started my new life as an average person, working my way up to a top of my rank. At least, I could help my sister to afford her education, as I tried to forget about that man and his art for good. I could never be pleased if I got stuck in a past way too much. The past is great for a lesson, but never good enough to carry it everywhere with you.

But this girl just now sparks my fighting spirit of the old day back. It reminds me of a time when I started my training, my wish to become the best fighter. This danger I feel is the motivation I need. The desperation for survival!

I know now, why I didn't become good in my training, no matter what I did. It was because I train without the need to use it in everyday life. There is no adrenaline pumping through my vein, and there are no peoples for me to spar with. This may be what I need!

My feet continue to run down the only path in this endless forest. I heard a sound of something trying to follow me, but when I look back. The only thing left there, was a ball of darkness trying to chase me with speed faster than a bullet train.

Wait! There no way I could ever hope to match that attack head on. But with a speed that fasts, she shouldn't be able to stop her attack with a simple brake. Hah! I got a funny idea.

The sound is getting closer, but I am not going to let this chance get away from me! The wind stops with me driving behind the tree in an attempt to hide from that attack. It was too late for a ball of darkness to do any braking. With the momentum of a speeding bullet, that ball crash into a trunk of a tree in full force destroyed that tree in the process. But the concession she receives from that tree is enough to make her lose control and crash into multiple trees in order.

The sound of her crashing into last the last tree was enough for her head to spin and the darkness around her slowly disappear. Huh? That went better than I thought. But this is my chance to strike back!

The most fundamental principle of the dragon fist style is to draw power from the user surrounding mana. The denser the mana is, the higher level of technique can be performed. Even back in my world, there is enough mana for my dad to crash everyone who is an average human, excluding some exceptional one. It said to be a power for mortals to rival gods after all.

But the mana in this area was exceptionally powerful, too powerful. It was like I have all the mana I want for my technique. There is no mana depletion here, that's mean that I can probably become even better than my dad! It feels like I am starting to reverse back to my childhood day again.

Mana starts to flow into my fist and feet, slowly but surely. Both my hands and feet burst in flame the moment I take the stand. This was the earliest and easiest technique in the book. I never achieve this amount of flare is my training time. When I was still training, there's only a little bit of flame and nothing else after that. This may be a reason why my dad never tried to punch someone with a burning fist before, despite the fact that it may be too conspicuous.

Both of my feet start to heat up from this sensation and at that moment. I jump with all my might to where my opponent was. As I got closer, I see that she was still a little confused and didn't know where she was anymore. That's good. I thought as I brought by back foot down on her parietal bone. It was the area where if I hit it hard enough, she will get massive brain damage and even dies if she's unlucky.

I don't even care if I end up killing this girl. Look young or not, she's just trying to kill me, and nobody gets away with trying that on me!

The cracking sound of my foot impacting her head was so loud that it alerts every kind of lives in this forest, I could hear multiple sounds of birds flying away from the source. This is awesome…but this is not normal, this is beyond the scope of any human is capable of, I am starting to think that the legend of my family to be right, base on my strength earlier.

The moment I hit her, there was a sound of cracking all over her body, like her body was slowly broken apart from inside. Then her body was damaged by a full force of my kick when her face hit the ground. A strong shockwave was coming out of the impact. Just from that impact alone made her body bounce back and roll on the floor for about 10 meters until she stops, motionless.

"Wow, I thought that I could do some severe damage to her. But that sound like I cripple her for life, if I didn't kill her, that is…"

"Ow…mister. That's was hurt! I didn't know that you could be this strong!"

"Whoa! Did you just come back from that! I was pretty sure that I cripple you for good." She giggles

"For a human, perhaps? But I am a yokai, mister. We are pretty hard to kill, you know?"

"A happy ending, I suppose?" I sighed "Well, are you still going to eat me or what?"

"Not in the mood anymore, mister. Even I knew when it's impossible for me to won. You could beat a low tier yokai easily."

"Now, let's not going too fast here." I put up a hand for her to stop talking. "You say yokai? Isn't that suppose to be a mystical creature we thought not to exist?"

"Huh, its seem to me that you are an outsider, mister. You should go up in the mountain and meet Hakurei shrine maiden if you want to go home."

"Well…can you lead the way, sister. I am lost at the time, as you can probably guess."

"That's a no problem for me! I know the shrine maiden, mister! Oh yeah, my name is Rumia, a yokai of darkness. What about you, mister?"

I smiled a little bit at her enthusiastic and said "Ryunosuke Kazuma."

…

"Wh-what is that?"

"What's wrong, Yukari?"

"I don't know, Yuyuko. The only thing I sense just now was the sound of barrier cracking and then fix itself up immediately. I don't know who cause this, but I could feel a heavy evil aura. If I was right, then…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Yuyuko. She's back."

…

At Hakurei shrine, in the real world.

A woman in a black suit was walking alone in the mist of night. If one tries to look at her face, one would forget her immediately without striving because everything about her was average. Average look, Average height, and Average presence. In fact, every person in the area can only look at her and feel nothing special at all.

But a person with magical potential will know immediately that this woman is extraordinary and not in a good way. She has a jet-black hair and dark red eyes, fitting for this most dismal of night.

In front of her was another person, wearing a black suit with a mask to hide his face. They both stare at each other for a bit, and they both break into a loud laugh without holding back.

"Hahaha! I didn't know that there would be someone sent to intercept me before I can commend my plan." The women said with a hint of mocking in her voice.

"Haha! It would only be fitting for you, is it not? With the number of fears you able to put into a people in your era, it would not be strange for you to have an enemy all over the world." The man said without fear in his mind.

"Hah! A mere existent such as yourself hope to exterminate me for good? Keep on dreaming! This is a new era for me, everything in existence would bow down to me, a true ruler! You can't even hope to stop me."

"It's true that I can't win against you, but sealing is feasible for me."

"Hoh…a mere mortal wish to seal me again? I like to see that happening. But that's not going to happen tonight though since I have an errand to catch up to."

"Over my corpse, you abomination." A man pulls out an ofuda and starts his sealing incantation.

"Today was a beautiful night, isn't it," She says and widens her smile into a wicked one that was impossible for a human to do so. "It was a shame that it must be paint over in blood."

As the last sound escape from the women mouth, the two being crash into each other, faster than any kind of mortal to comprehend. Today, mark the beginning of a real terror that will visit Gensokyo once more…


End file.
